Camino
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Siempre ha caminado con cuidado, velando hacer todo bien. Tal como le ordenaron en alguna ocasión pasada. Camina siempre hacia el frente. No mires a los lados y mucho menos hacia atrás. Justo eso ha hecho, por mucho tiempo ya.


**Título**: Camino  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personajes**: Kurt Hummel  
**Parejas**: Klaine  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Camina hacia el frente siempre y no mires a los lados y mucho menos hacia atrás.  
**Extensión**: 1561 palabras

**Camino **

* * *

La vida es un camino. Todos queremos lograr cosas y cumplir sueños, que sería el final de recorrido; la meta. Tus acciones son los pasos que das, los avances son tus logros y tus caídas son tus fallas. Por último, están los muros que levantas para protegerte de la crueldad del mundo, ésos son lo que utilizas para protegerte los pies al caminar.

Blaine siempre ha recorrido su camino con pasos lentos y calculados. Cuidando de no tropezar, manteniendo la vista al frente y siempre teniendo en cuenta la meta que le han trazado sus padres. Lleva, también, un par de zapatos que le protegen del calor del suelo por el que anda.

Nunca ha encontrado razones para desviarse de su camino ni atreverse a quitarse los zapatos y probar el suelo tal cual es. No porque no quiera, sino porque no _debe_. O, al menos, eso le han dicho.

Siempre ha caminado con cuidado, velando hacer todo bien. Tal como le ordenaron en alguna ocasión pasada.

_Camina siempre hacia el frente. No mires a los lados y mucho menos hacia atrás._

Justo eso ha hecho, por mucho tiempo ya.

No sabe si sea que no ha quitado su concentración del camino o alguna otra razón, pero Blaine no había conocido a ningún otro caminante que le diera algún tipo de curiosidad. Todos los que han pasado junto a él han sido igual que él, demasiado absortos en sus caminos como para levantar la vista y ver lo que tienen al lado.

Su padre dijo que es más importante la llegada que el recorrido y él piensa que es por eso que todos caminan de esa manera. Lo que dice su padre debe ser cierto porque, bueno, es su padre.

No es hasta mucho tiempo después que ve algo que le obliga a levantar la mirada y desviar su atención del camino que recorre. Un caminante, como cualquier otro y como ningún otro a la vez.

"¿Por qué?" Podría ser la pregunta. La respuesta sería simple, porque iba descalzo.

Se preguntó si los pies del muchacho estaban tan quemados como parecían, si el suelo lastimaba tanto como todos pensaban o si, luego de un tiempo, dejaba de doler. Se preguntó cómo es que alguien soportaba caminar ese suelo sin protección, cómo es que no buscaba algo con qué cubrirse. Se preguntó, también, por qué lo hacía.

Pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo el caminante tropezaba y caía al suelo debido al insoportable calor y su falta de protección. Pero fue testigo de cómo el chico se levantaba de nuevo sin emitir una sola queja y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tambaleaba a veces, pero, una vez encontraba el equilibrio, seguía caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Incluso notó que a veces se desviaba de su camino, como si fuese algo natural, y encontraba cosas fascinantes en el trayecto. Notó cómo a veces parecía perderse o confundirse, cómo daba vueltas en círculo buscando su sendero. Lo vio encontrarlo cada vez que esto sucedía, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el sonido de una risa cantarina saliendo de sus labios.

Casi parecía un juego para él, algo completamente divertido. Todo lo opuesto al camino libre de peligros que llevaba él.

El caminante terminó intrigándole tanto que empezó a caminar más despacio solo para no pasarle y perderlo en el camino. Había algo en él y su manera de recorrer su camino que le resultaba enteramente fascinante. Quería entender, quería aprender.

Porque no entendía, no comprendía cómo es que soportaba el intenso calor. Quería saber por qué no se protegía los pies, pero, más que nada, quería saber por qué seguía caminando. En todo el tiempo que estuvo viéndole, le vio caer unas diez veces o tal vez más, pero siempre le veía levantarse inmediatamente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no darse por vencido?

Luego de un tiempo, y de que él prácticamente terminara caminando junto al curioso personaje, logró enterarse de varias cosas.

Conoció el nombre del caminante, Kurt, descubrió su despreocupada risa y sus inagotables sonrisas. Supo que el muchacho iba descalzo porque no creía en esconderse de los problemas, sino enfrentarlos. Le dijo que, si alguna vez estos le vencían y caía, se levantaría con una sonrisa. Porque caer no es sinónimo de derrota sino de "podrías hacerlo mejor". Así que se levanta e intenta otra vez y otra vez hasta que supera el problema y puede seguir su trayecto. Le explicó que el calor molesta, duele y que sus pies siempre han estado quemados, pero no por eso dejará de caminar.

La manera en la que el caminante se explicó fue tan convincente que pronto terminó preguntándose cuál de los dos lo estaba haciendo bien y cuál lo estaba haciendo mal.

Porque es la meta lo que cuenta, ¿no? Y el chico, con sus pies maltratados y sus sonrisas, parecía preocuparse más por el recorrido que por el final y Blaine, con sus zapatos y su soledad, soñaba con la meta porque era lo único que tenía. Por más que ni siquiera eso fuera suyo, sino de su padre.

La siguiente vez que observó a su ahora compañero se dio cuenta de que él era feliz aun con sus pies descalzos y sus tropiezos y él, con su protección perfecta, no era feliz, en lo absoluto. Le vio girar sobre sus pies, le vio las veces que saltaba en vez de caminar y las veces que simplemente extendía los brazos, reía y corría más rápido de lo que hubiese visto a alguien correr. Intentó imaginarse a sí mismo, arrastrando los pies, mirando hacia el suelo y preocupándose por cosas que aun no habían sucedido. Básicamente desperdiciando su vida en un recorrido monótono, sin sentido y nada llenador.

Si la meta es lo que cuenta, ¿por qué sentía que el equivocado era él y no su compañero? Aunque, por más que le pareciera la conclusión correcta, tenía miedo de quitarse los zapatos y caminar descalzo también. No lo hizo, porque nunca había probado el suelo sin protección, ¿y qué si dolía demasiado?

Por mucho tiempo quiso seguir al chico cuando se desviaba, pero no lo hizo, porque su padre le había ordenado a no abandonar su camino y él jamás había desobedecido a su padre, por más que odiara el sendero que le habían trazado. Por mucho tiempo quiso caminar descalzo como su compañero, probar la vida tal cual es, pero no lo hizo, porque le temía demasiado a lo desconocido.

Por mucho tiempo quiso, pero no encontró las fuerzas de hacerlo.

Porque hay personas que necesitan algo más que solo la simple idea de que les irá mejor si hacen algo para atreverse a hacerlo. Hay personas que necesitan un empujón, la completa seguridad de que irá mejor. Ser valiente y tener coraje no tiene nada que ver con no sentir miedo sino con no dejarse manipular por él.

Blaine había dejado que el miedo y su padre y las expectativas que tenía el mundo sobre él lo manipularan. Los había dejado, pero, ¿acaso podía echar todo a un lado y comenzar a caminar a donde él quisiera?

Según su compañero, que le sonreía mientras extendía su mano en un claro símbolo de invitación, sí.

Habría dudado, habría ignorado las palabras de Kurt si no hubiese admirado sus ojos todo ese tiempo. Dicen que los ojos de las personas jamás mienten, que son la puerta al alma de cada uno. En los ojos de ese chico solo vio una extraña felicidad que no le había visto a nadie más. Estaba asustado, porque no sabía lo que hacía, pero decidió creerle. Porque había algo en esa mirada y esa sonrisa sincera que le decía que había algo sumamente mágico que se estaba perdiendo en todo ese caminar.

Así que lo hizo.

Dejó sus zapatos a mitad de camino y corrió. El suelo quemaba y no estaba nada acostumbrado al calor, pero había algo en ese calor que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Le hacía sentir vivo, y eso era algo que la protección de su camino derecho y sus zapatos no le habían dado jamás. Sabía que sus pies se destrozarían y que iba a doler, pero dicen que duele porque importa y, además, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al suelo sin nada que le protegiera.

Así que corrió, corrió junto a su compañero, se desvió y encontró miles de maravillas. Por supuesto, también cayó varias veces, se lastimó las rodillas e incluso hubo una vez en la que prácticamente cayó sobre su rostro. Cayó, pero todos caen, todos tropiezan y todos encuentran obstáculos difíciles de superar. Cayó, pero siempre se levantó de inmediato y, si no lograba hacerlo, siempre tenía a su compañero, que se encargaba de ayudarle a levantarse.

El curioso caminante le enseñó a ver el camino de otra manera y él jamás miró atrás, a donde había dejado sus zapatos, olvidados en algún punto de su camino.

No le importó, porque la forma en la que caminaba ahora le hacía sentir vivo, libre y feliz. Muy feliz.

* * *

Sí, ya había dejado esto aquí antes, pero era corto y sentía que le faltaba algo así que lo tomé e intenté colocar lo que, creo yo, le faltaba. Al principio tenía algunas 500 palabras así que... Como sea, tengo un pequeño anuncio. No es muy lindo, pero well.

Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales que me han dejado completamente exhausta. No encuentro manera de sentarme a escribir algo nuevo porque simplemente no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo ahora. Así que, las historias largas tendrán que esperar.

No estoy diciendo que las abandono sino que quedan en hiatus. Huésped tiene una historia que me encanta y tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir Bad Guy porque es de las pocas historias que me gustan cuando las armo. He estado escribiendo algunas cosas para el universo de No son (pero son) y sí, eso era un one-shot, pero hay ciertas cosas que quiero contar de ese verse y no quiero dejarlo ir. Son drabbles en su mayoría.

So, eso. Que estaré algo ausente mientras intento poner en orden mi vida personal. Lamento los problemas, molestias, etc. Son todos muy lindos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
